


Warmth

by l4re4th



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie just wants cuddles, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, donnie/oc - Freeform, first post yay, have fun with this...whatever this is, i don't know how to tag, still don't know how to tag but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l4re4th/pseuds/l4re4th
Summary: The lair is very cold and Donnie wants some cuddles.





	Warmth

He was shivering under the thick blankets along with his brothers. The winter season has rolled by for a while now but today was just much colder than others. Everyone was prepared for the cold but not this kind of cold. The heaters were shutting off occasionally and so Donnie had to fix them up too.

After a while though, he could not move out of the blankets anymore. He refuses to fix any more others if they were to break again. All four brothers were huddled together to preserve body heat but since they were all cold-blooded, it was a bit hard to do.

“Ugh, I’m calling Ace.” Leo groaned out, pulling out his phone.

“Why do you need to call him? It’s freezing here!” Raph exclaimed looking at the red-eared slider.

“Yes, please do it! He said he has these blankets that can warm you up from plugging it.” Mikey moaned out, pulling the blankets tighter.

Just as Donnie opened his mouth, the heaters broke down and shut off. They all whined and groaned in displeasure aside from Leo, who was focused on his phone.

“Yo, Mikey.” The oranges masked ninja hummed in acknowledgment. “Do you know his emergency phone number? He mentioned it before but I don’t remember.”

Donnie automatically recited the number as if it was second nature. Everyone stared at him, smiles and smirks crept onto their faces while his eyes widened.  _Oh no._

“I knew it!” Raph said excitedly. “I knew you were lying when you said you didn’t like him.”

“I do not know what you are talking about!” Donnie said sweating nervously. “Leo, can you please call him.”

Mikey continued to cackle while Leo quieted down and typed in the number. Raph let out a chuckle and a mischievous smile when soft-shelled turtles glared at him.

Without the heaters, the lair grew colder. Their teeth chattered and their bodies shivered uncontrollably. Their breaths were coming out in mist. This was not good.

“Hey, ‘Speare! Hold on I’m putting you on speaker.” Leo said.

“-vrything alright? Your teeth are chattering.” Alex said over the speaker.

“Uh, we’re in a bit of a situation here at the lair.”

“We’re freezing out butts off and the heaters are broken.” Mikey interrupts his oldest brother.

“I’m on my way.” Ace stated a sound of rustling could be heard over the phone before it ended.

...

“I’m here.” Alex stated, panting and clutching a duffel bag and back pack strapped to his back.

“Alas, it’s our savior! Save us from this monstrosity.” Donnie said dramatically.

He only chuckled before starting to fix at least one heater closest to them. Once it was done, the turtles huddled close to the heat when he headed to their rooms.

“Wait, what are you going to do?” Don asked curiously.

“I’m hooking up some electric warm blankets in your rooms.” He stated before going into Mikey’s room with his bags.

After everything was set, Alex got everyone to their rooms with warm blankets and drinks. He stayed in Donnie’s room after Don of course asked him to. While others believe that the two were not dating and that they were obviously crushing for each other, they have already been dating for over three months now. They both agreed that the others will figure it out on their own and they wanted privacy for now.

“I’m still cold.” Donnie said clutching a warm mug with the blanket around his shoulders. All his gear was off and wore a large shirt.

“Hm, what do you want me to do then? I can set up another heater in here.” Ace said with an innocent look on his face. Donnie scoffed at the look.

“Get in here before I change my mind.”

“Anything for you handsome, anything for you.” Alex said chuckling before joining him on the small bed. He shuffled forward letting the blonde male sit behind him and wrap his muscular arms around his shell and waist. He leaned back while handing his boyfriend his mug. He snuggled closer to his warm body.

“We should cuddle more often,” Alex said after a few minutes of silence.

“Preferably not just when it’s cold.”

“You always complain of being cold, handsome. It’s your excuse to cuddle.”

“Scoff. No, I do not.”

“Chuckle. Yes, you definitely do.”

“Did you just say ‘Chuckle’?”

“Did you just say ‘Scoff’ instead of actually scoffing?”

“You spew lies.”

“Gasp. I do not!”

“Now you’re just mocking me.”

“I would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I will hopefully post more one-shots about RotTMNT but no promises. 
> 
> Constructive criticism would be nice.


End file.
